


as long as you know that when i land you’re mine

by dannyikigay



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, allen loves his man, businessman tyki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyikigay/pseuds/dannyikigay
Summary: He'd spent four months abroad and he still could picture every detail of Allen's body, could trail his fingers over his hipbones and pamper his imperfections; he haunted him like an old obsession, strong and powerful and frightening, awake in his mind as an ever-lasting memory, candid beauty vivid beneath his fingertips as to touch the ghost of him.





	as long as you know that when i land you’re mine

**Author's Note:**

> aaa the lyrics are from the weeknd's song "pretty" please go listen to it <33  
> Reviews? i starve for 'em

Drops were clattering continuously against the glass, clouds nowhere to be seen envelopped by the dark blue of the sky, the summer heat and the sharp humidity a sticky sensation, the acrid rain a pricking and appeasing smell. Few people were still awake around midnight, murmurs and whispers and stifling laughter so low they almost lulled Tyki to sleep, if not for the awareness that the plane was going to land in almost twenty minutes.  
  
He shot a lazy glance to the silver watch on his right wrist, hands pointed towards _11_ and _55_.

Twenty minutes were such a short amount of time, nothing in comparison to its eternal, ceaseless width, and yet so, so frustrating, minutes passing slowly as to protract his torturous longing, as to tighten the heavy grip around his heart until there was nothing left within him but the flame of his burning passion. A few years were a rapid span, as days follow one another without remedy and days transform into weeks and weeks turn into months, months into years and years into decades. But four months had lasted way too long, and despite the effortless chance to find someone and something to amuse himself with in New York, the only lips Tyki would've died to kiss were his boy's.

Perfection and brightness and shallow appearances could not compare to how beautiful he was. How pretty, when Tyki placed his hand on his hip silent as a secret, unapologetic and careful, and Allen stood on the tip of his toes to seal their lips in a heated kiss. How amusing, when Tyki painted his body in love and kisses, and he huffed in feigned annoyance, blushed sweetly, told him to hurry up because being honestly loved was a privilege, he thought, not allowed to him. How _lovable_ , when Tyki whispered obscenities in his ear, and his whole thin body arched beautifully. How _alluring_ , when Tyki bared the boy's pale neck to caress him, and his grey eyes darkened with desire as he smoothed his hand on Tyki's muscular chest, hissing a dangerous _be rude to me_ on Tyki's plush lips.

He'd spent four months abroad and he still could picture every detail of Allen's body, could trail his fingers over his hipbones and pamper his imperfections; he haunted him like an old obsession, strong and powerful and frightening, awake in his mind as an ever-lasting memory, candid beauty vivid beneath his fingertips as to touch the ghost of him. Twenty minutes, he'd agreed, were way too many. Time too sluggish, time too unforgiving. Time so contradictory. Raindrops tapped against the window as to measure the endless flow of seconds, air so vile and so fresh in his lungs that he had to inhale deeply and shatter his avidity in fragments around his thumping heart. The late summer haze kept him sweaty, eyes then shut, body lazily leaned against the seat to fall in a brief sleep with the hope that perhaps, when he'd woken up, the watch would've signed a quarter past midnight.

_I'll come back soon._

Allen had said nothing, he'd just fixed his eyes on Tyki's shirt and tried to form the words out of the emotions rushing through his body. _Will you call me?_ He had murmured with such a sweet docility Tyki'd never expected to sense from him. It thrilled him. Filled him with the empowering sensation, a little emboldening from his side, that he was being _loved._ He embraced his body. _I won't have much time, but I promise._ And he remembered Allen's sceptical gaze, his frown turning soon into a challenging smile. _We'll see._  
Because his boy was a fool like him, and although Allen knew Tyki had slept with other people during the reciprocal absence, Tyki was sure that he would never back away from the love they had. Because he was a masochist, and no one, no one could ever fight for him like Tyki did. _Because_ they both liked to let go and get back to each other to savour the bitterness of their mutual want.  
  
Because a love that fierce was as draining as drugs, as abased as an intrusive caress on a black soul. Thoughtless like being young and wild, and scary like the fretting of the years passing by beyond repair, waiting for nothing and for nobody to fall out of love before it could tear their hearts apart. A feeling this overwhelming, a wholeness that had Tyki trying to catch his breath, wanton lips painting new colours on his skin as tender as the veneration nestling beneath the paintbrush of an artist.

_Expectations can kill a simple man._

The image of Allen's face vanished just when he opened his eyes, a little tense as the plane landed slowly, the rain pouring harder and harder against it, for the duration of few minutes, minutes that, to Tyki, seemed more like instants freezed in eternity. A quarter past midnight, such a precise and round time, almost an unreal evidence after the unbearable wait. And seconds had suddenly regained their usual pace, following one another as the passengers grasped their luggage and get off the plane with such an expeditious rhythm. Tyki dragged his suitcase and made his way to the airport exit, so crowded despite the late hour, tiredness falling over him even as he walked with vanity, the humidity and the stickiness having him snort exaggeratedly, sweat caught beneath the curls hanging loose on his forehead.

He needed to sleep, and probably he couldn't because he should've called the Uber to pick him up and take him to his apartment. Sight blurry, still careful of the floor he was walking on, lazy footsteps as he looked around himself. The soft music of the airport playing in the background even at midnight was a mere muffled sound, hums and conversations distant details.

_"Hey, Tyki!"_

He stopped and turned around, a wide smile brightening his tired expression, golden eyes shining with joy and abruptness. Allen was breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down as to explode under a blue shirt, poorly unbuttoned. Hands on his knees, still desperately trying to say something, to smile or to laugh, but it sounded much more like a frustrated pant, an impatient scold. Tyki's hands shivered, letting go of the suitcase to pull him close and hug him, arms enclosing Allen's body in a meaningful, tight embrace.

He remembered how to speak, and his voice came out as the smoothest, gentlest murmur, fingers threading into the boy's hair in a caress so coveted during the countless nights spent apart.

"You can't even imagine how much I wanted to see you, sweetness." He said, felt Allen's arms tightening around him, face pressed on Tyki's chest as to smother the emotion welling up in his eyes.

Tyki laughed, and his amusement faded soon into a loving smile, fingers tilting Allen's head up to meet his big grey eyes. He was hopelessly trying to seem impassible and fight back the flow of sensations rising on surface, even as Tyki cupped his cheeks with both hands and smoothed his thumb on his cheekbone. "Hey, let me hear your voice."

"Welcome back, old businessman. Is that what I have to say?" Allen provoked, a fake hint of irony in his voice soon replaced by the falter in his tone. Hands clutching to Tyki's white shirt, trying to keep it cool and dissipate the urge to bury his head on the man's chest and just _cry_ because he could've left him and he didn't.

All the weariness weighing on Tyki had disappeared, there was no effort in smiling, in keeping his eyes open, not when in front of him there was the one he'd longed so much to see and hold. Not when Allen was into his arms, still struggling to keep high his proud mask, not when, almost bashfully, he avoided Tyki's gaze because it was too much, and he'd missed him by his side.

"What about a kiss?" Tyki offered, and despite he hated to wait one more time he searched for the obvious answer in Allen's eyes, leaning down to brush his lips as the boy grabbed his shoulders and lost himself in the passionate, heated kiss. Tongues sliding on one another as they hugged tighter, forgetting there was a world outside and tasks waiting for them; forgetting there was  _time_ , and they should've hurried to go back home before it slipped away without recognition.

_I knew this day would come,_  
_'Cause I see fear in your eyes_  
_You've been living out your life_  
_As long as you know that when I land you're mine_

It had been a long wait, and even centuries seemed to matter nothing to how precious Allen was, beautiful like an unattainable dream, delightful in his fleetingness. Graceful, as Tyki remembered he was, violent and strong and delicate like a dahlia. Worthy, to fight for against the seconds running before their eyes.

This time Allen lifted his head, yanked his own white hair back, beautifully, and tilted Tyki's head to plaster his neck in wet kisses, the entire airport just an ininfluent addition to the gorgeous sound of _let's go home_.

It had stopped raining.

 


End file.
